battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Su-35BM Flanker-E
The Sukhoi Su-35 (Russian: Сухой Су-35, NATO reporting name: Flanker-E) is a single-seat, twin-engined supermaneuverable multirole fighter. It is a derivative of the Su-27 'Flanker', and was initially known as the Su-27M. More than a dozen of these were built with some used by the Russian Knights aerobatic demonstration team. The Su-35 had been offered to many countries, including India, Brazil and South Korea. In the 1980s, Sukhoi was looking to upgrade its high-performance Su-27. The resultant Su-35 embodies aerodynamic refinements to give it more maneuverability, greatly enhanced avionics, longer range, and a more powerful engine. The first prototype, converted from a production Su-27, made its maiden flight in June 1988. The Su-35 was further developed into the Su-37, which has thrust-vectoring capabilities, and the Su-35BM, classified as 4++ generation fighter by its manufacturer. The new model entered into serial production as the Su-35S for the Russian Air Force in 2010. Battlefield 3 Single Player In Singleplayer the Su-35 Flanker-E is operated by the Iranian Air Force in Going Hunting. A total of seven are engaged by Shark 4-6 and 4-2, along with several that are caught still attempting to take off on the ground. All of the Flanker-E fighters are destroyed, while Shark 4-2 is destroyed by a Flanker-E. Multiplayer The Su-35BM Flanker-E appears in Battlefield 3 as the Russians main fighter jet. It is equivalent to the F/A-18E Super Hornet. Being a multirole fighter the Su-35BM has a 30mm gun and optional Air-to-ground Rocket/Missiles or Heat seeking Missiles for air to air purposes. The Su-35 can make use of a number of different specializations. The first slot comes with Stealth, Proximity Scan, Belt Speed, Air Radar, Maintenance and Beam Scanning. Stealth reduces range and increases lock-on time for heat-seaking missiles. Proximity scan's usefulness is limited, as the plane will often be going too fast to detect players on the ground. Belt speed decreases the time it takes for the main gun to recover from an overheat -- however, this, too, may have limited usefulness due to the briefness of the average dogfight and the effectiveness of burst-firing. Maintenance increases the rate of health regeneration in non-hardcore modes. Air radar is effective for keeping track of enemy aircraft, while beam scanning allows the pilot to make faster lock-ons with any missile. The Su-35 is also offered several different secondary weapons -- heat seekers and guided missiles (air to air and air to ground, respectively), as well as Rocket Pods (unguided rockets). Heat seekers are unlocked first and are anti-air weapons. It takes just two missiles maximum to disable any enemy aircraft (assuming both rounds hit). Guided missiles are air-to-ground, and with correct laser painting can deal a significant amount of damage to any land-based vehicle. Rocket pods are more general purpose, being unguided, straight-shooting weapons which deal a fraction of the damage of the other secondaries, but also being the only one which can be used directly against non-vehicles. Third Slot is the Gadget slot. The first gadget, which is automatically unlocked, are IR Flares. These offer the ability to escape from a non-laser-painted lock-on without taking evasive maneuvers. The second is ECM Jammer, which eliminates the lock on for 5 seconds and jams Air Radar for the same time period. The final unlock is the Extinguisher, which will bring a disabled vehicle back into working order, although there is a twenty-second delay between uses. Appearances The Su-35 appears only on Conquest. *Base Game **Caspian Border **Noshahr Canals (PC only) **Kharg Island **Operation Firestorm *Back to Karkand **Gulf of Oman **Wake Island 2014 *Armored Kill **Alborz Mountains **Bandar Desert **Death Valley *End Game **Kiasar Railroad (Air Superiority Only) **Nebandan Flats **Operation Riverside (Air Superiority Only) **Sabalan Pipeline Battlefield 4 The Su-35 appears in Battlefield 4 as a background vehicle. In singleplayer, they appear in South China Sea. A pair of Chinese Flankers bombs and sinks the Arleigh Burke-Class Destroyer escorting the USS Valkyrie while the player is piloting the DV-15, and several more can be seen flying in the background at various points in the mission. In multiplayer, they occasionally appear flying over the map Flood Zone. Trivia *The Su-35 uses parts of the cockpit of the F-16 shown in earlier trailers of the game. *In "Going Hunting", the Su-35BMs are mistakenly said to be MiGs. *The Su-37 Flanker-F was apparently planned to be a usable vehicle, as seen in earlier trailers. Gallery Flanker_port.png|A Su-35 seen firing at an off-screen F/A-18E. BF3 SU35 Cockpit.png|First-person view in Su-35BM cockpit (HUD disabled). BF3 SU35 Cockpit HUD.png|First-person view in Su-35BM cockpit (HUD enabled). Efssfsfsfesfe.png|High-quality in-game render of Su-35BM BF3BL Su-35 TPV.png|Su-35BM in third-person view. External links *Su-35 on Wikipedia de:Su-35BM Flanker-E es:Su-35BM Flanker-E ru:Су-35БМ Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Online Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3